fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Nitro Squad
Three teens are chosen by the three Engines (Condor, Lion, and Bear) to become the Nitro Squad. Two reluctant men also get chosen and become the Nitro Squad's Pit Crew. Characters Rangers Allies * Dimentio: A small robot that came to Earth with the Engines. * Mitch: A mechanic that owns the building where the Rangers hide their base. At one point, he will bond to Whale. * Wilfre: The butler to Eve. He knows the Rangers' secret, but hides it and serves them faithfully. Engines * Nitro Knight: The unison of the Condor, Lion, and Bear Engines. It can be upgraded by adding extra Engines. Wields the Speed Sword and Bear Shield. * Condor: A "speedy and upbeat" red condor/racecar that bonded to Brandon. It is able to turn into a humanoid torso, fly with glider wings, and shoot out two arms. * Lion: A "loud and proud" blue lion/bus that bonded to Jess. He can shoot out missiles and change his back's shape into a ramp or release the Speed Sword. * Bear: A "peppy and never picky" yellow bear/RV that bonded to Emma. She is able to crunch down on enemies, but is able to split into the Bear Shield. * Pit Guard: The unison of Shark, Wolf, and Gator. It can upgrade itself by merging with other engines. Wields the Sniper Shooter and Shark Sword. * Shark: A "cheerful cosmopolitan" green shark/motorcycle that bonded to Jason. He is speedy and can use his head as a sword. * Wolf: A "serious and cold" black wolf/police car that bonded to Mike. He is serious and has never missed a target. * Gator: A "giant celebrity" orange alligator/trailer that bonded to both Mike and Jason because of its strength. * Wind Rider: The combination of Falcon, Tiger, and Whale. Can upgrade itself by merging with other Engines. * Falcon: A "tricky and playful" golden falcon/helicopter that bonded to Baxter. It uses its rotors as blades. * Tiger: A silver tiger/jet that is serious and likes to brag about his fangs. * Whale: A navy whale/jumbo jet that teaches the Rangers and, back on Machia, was a Professor. * PaleoMax: The combination of Mammoth, Tyrannosaurus, and Triceratops. It cannot upgrade itself. * Mammoth: A crimson mammoth/train that landed on Earth in the Dino Ages, but instead of becoming extinct, he fell into a deep sleep. * Tyrannosaurus: A white tyrannosaurus/train that was sent to Earth with Mammoth. * Triceratops: A teal triceratops/train that was sent to Earth with Mammoth. * Samurai Speeder: The unison of Buzzard, Tiger, and Panda. * Samurai Buzzard: The Engine that was bonded to the Soul of Sun, he was changed into a statue after Maki's death. * Samurai Tiger: The Engine that was bonded to the Soul of Moon, he was trapped in a statue after Maki's death. * Samurai Panda: The Engine that bonded with Star's Soul, she was trapped in a statue as well. Villains * Yogo: The Machia Republic's Boss, he is a golden destruction Bot that wields a trident. He is the Leader of the First District. ** Dr. Kita: The mad scientist and strategist of the Republic. He wields a curved staff and leads the Second District. ** Kega: An android that wields a long whip. She leads the Third District. *** Motoroid Squadron: A series of special Attack Robots that wields guns and small knives. **** Battleships: Large insect-like battleships that the Motoroids pilot. **** Land Tanks: Large frog-like tanks that the Motoroids pilot. Gearoids * Air Attack Unit Frogferno: A Furnace-Frog Gearoid. It was part of the Second District, Air. Killed by the Nitro Blaster. * Water Attack Unit Piper: A water-pipe Gearoid. It was part of the Third District, Water. Killed by Nitro Knight. * Earth Attack Unit Scooper: A shovel-swordsman Gearoid. It was part of the First District, Earth, but got killed by Nitro Knight. * Water Attack Unit Noz: A spray bottle-acid Gearoid. It was a baby and was part of the Third District. Killed by Nitro Knight, Shark, and Wolf. * Earth Attack Unit Magnetron/Electro-Magnetron: A magnet Gearoid, it was upgraded into an electric magnet. Part of the Fist District. Killed by Nitro Knight: Shark Mode. Category:Fan Fiction